


Люди меча

by Mey_Chan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Antique-AU, Gladiators, M/M, Oral Sex, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Мятежный гладиатор Тоширо вынужден принимать в ряды своей армии всякий сброд. Например, бездельника Гинтоки, мальчишку Шинпачи и одну наглую рыжую девчонку.





	Люди меча

Когда в полдень, во время удушливой жары, Окита сообщил ему, что прибыли добровольцы, готовые вступить в отряд, Тоширо решил, что он издевается. Окита часто отвлекал по пустякам, подсовывая Тоширо в качестве рекрутов то немощных стариков, то совсем зелёных мальчишек, а то и безумцев. Последних даже чаще.   
Однажды Тоширо пришлось полдня разбираться с сумасшедшим, который мнил себя третьим братом Ромула и Рэма, Рамусом. Избавиться от него Тоширо смог лишь ответным безумием: он велел Рамусу идти в лес и найти мать-волчицу, что выкормила всех троих, чтобы она подтвердила истинность истории. Рамус отправился в дремучий лес, около которого люди Тоширо в тот день остановились на привале, и сгинул там без следа. Тоширо надеялся, что он встретил там и мать, и прочих родственников, благодаря им попал в подземное царство Плутона, где воссоединился и с братьями.   
Мысли самого Тоширо сейчас были заняты совсем другим: когда твоё войско в ловушке в окружении врагов, совсем не до того, чтобы портить кому-то жизнь глупыми подначками. А вот Оките даже на смертном одре ничего не помешало бы сказать: «Исполните моё последнее желание, господин Тоширо, заклинаю вас всеми богами: установите на моей могиле крест… и попросите распять вас на нём».  
Однако сейчас вид у самого Окиты был озадаченный, и Тоширо спросил:   
— Кто, в каком количестве, как смогли попасть сюда?  
— Двое мужчин и одна девчонка. — Окита помолчал, выказывая паузой всё пренебрежение Тоширо, который что-то от него требовал, и к пришедшим. — Девочка подозрительная, её нужно прирезать на месте. С остальными тоже не стоит церемониться, если хотите знать моё мнение. Но перед смертью их можно немного попытать.  
— Пусть их приведут ко мне, — велел Тоширо. — И никому пока не причиняй вреда!   
— Ага, — сказал Окита и ушёл в направлении, совершенно точно противоположном входу в лагерь.  
Тоширо пришлось идти самому через половину лагеря, и когда он наконец добрался до часовых, что переругивались с тремя новичками…   
Тоширо увидел их воочию и понял Окиту.  
Главным и самым шумным был высокий мужчина, ровесник Тоширо, с волосами, торчащими, словно нечёсанный лен. Кожа его была светлая, как у римской матроны, а волосы серебристо-белые, но не как у немощных стариков, а как у совсем малых детей. Белыми были его брови, ресницы и редкие волоски на подбородке.  
Одет он был в чёрную тунику с алой окантовкой, поверх в белую потрёпанную тогу с голубым узором по подолу, а на ногах — сапоги, как у римских легионеров. Незнакомец выглядел так, словно грабил всех, кто попадался ему на пути, и надевал на себя их одежду без разбору. Или сочувствующие прохожие делились с ним всем, чего не жаль.  
Вторым был невысокий паренёк, тоже с восточными чертами, в истрёпанных сандалиях, простенькой белой с голубым тунике и с мечом, что нелепо смотрелся на поясе его тщедушной фигуры. Кроме того, паренёк постоянно щурился, что указывало на слабые глаза.   
А третьей оказалась та самая девочка, которая так не понравилась Оките. С кожей белой, словно она покрыта пудрой, и волосами такого ярко-рыжего оттенка, что глазам больно смотреть. Её одежда состояла из алых безрукавки и штанов, и даже тряпичные туфли был в тон; над собой она держала массивный зонт, словно боялась, что солнце сделает что-то с её белоснежным хорошеньким личиком.   
В первое мгновение Тоширо был готов согласиться с Окитой, что ничего годного из этой троицы не выйдет.   
— Назовите себя, — велел он. — Как вы тут оказались?  
— Это ты себя назови, — сказала девочка. — Ты тут не первый такой, кто от нас чего-то хочет. Накормите сначала гостей, спать уложите, потом и расспрашивайте, где ваше гладиаторское гостеприимство?   
От удивления Тоширо раскрыл рот.  
— Да уж, вот какова армия легендарного Тоширо Тернистого, — подхватил беловолосый. — Говорили, что здесь рады всем, а на деле нас не провожают сразу к столу и не воздают почести, а допрашивают, будто мы вражеские лазутчики.  
— Какие почести? — спросил Тоширо, когда к нему вернулся дар речи. — Как вы сюда попали и кто вы такие?  
— Это — Шинпачи, — беловолосый указал на паренька, — вот это Кагура. А я — Гинтоки, знаменитый Белый Гладиатор.   
Тоширо даже отступил на шаг, услышав такие слова. Неужели действительно Белый Гладиатор, один из легендарной четвёрки гладиаторов, равных которым на арене не было и не будет? Тот, мысль о котором вдохновляла Тоширо, когда он сам, бывалый солдат, но неопытный боец на публику, вышел на свой первый публичный бой?  
Гладиатор Юноске, который и перехватил тройку новобранцев на подходе к лагерю, рассмеялся, и морок спал.  
— Что на поясе? — спросил Тоширо, и Гинтоки показал деревянный меч с потемневшей надписью на нём.   
— Это же рудис, — негромко сказал Юноске. — Он рудиарий.   
Гинтоки закивал его словам и горделиво положил руку на отполированную рукоять меча.  
— Ещё какой рудиарий, — сказал он.  
Тоширо прищурился: на шее и запястьях Гинтоки он заметил зажившие следы оков. Да, он, несомненно, был бывшим рабом. А если меч действительно принадлежал ему, то и бывшим гладиатором. Тоширо видел вблизи деревянные рудисы, которыми награждали гладиаторов, заслуживших свободу. И пусть на мече были одни лишь бранные слова, это был рудис свободного гражданина. Но зачем такой человек пришёл к мятежникам, окружённым со всех сторон римскими войсками? И как он смог попасть в лагерь, если разведчики с риском для жизни пытались отыскать пути спасения, отхода с горы, да так и не нашли?  
— Твои глаза, — произнес Тоширо. — Разве такие должны быть у Белого Гладиатора? Они словно у тухлой рыбы, что пролежала под солнцем несколько дней.  
Гинтоки выпятил нижнюю губу, блестящую и яркую, как у ребёнка.  
— Когда надо, они сияют, будто все молнии Зевса, взятые вместе! — запальчиво воскликнул он.  
— Не Зевса, а Юпитера, это же римская мифология, — устало сказал Тоширо; теперь он точно был уверен, что это не легендарный гладиатор, который мог бы помочь им выбраться из безнадёжной ситуации, а самозванец. И этих детей он наверняка обманул и увлёк за собой ложными обещаниями и краденой славой.  
— Я тоже известный воин, — воинственно сказала девочка, правильно истолковавшая его взгляд.   
Даже голос у неё был детский, и она вся крошечная, с тонкими руками и ногами. Юноша ушёл от неё недалеко, он выглядел недокормышем. Так и есть, самозванец и двое глупых голодных детей.  
— И чем ты сражался на арене, Белый Гладиатор? — спросил Тоширо. — Гладиусом, трезубцем? Какое хочешь для себя оружие?  
Гинтоки похлопал по эфесу деревяшки:  
— Он меня ещё не подводил, понимаешь?  
Тоширо понимал, и от этого понимания на языке горчила желчь.  
Гинтоки определённо был из его племени, хорош собой, и на Тоширо он поглядывал так, как смотрели когда-то римские патриции, которые приходили в школу гладиаторов «выразить своё восхищение Тернистому Гладиатору». Таких очень быстро спроваживал господин Исао, опасаясь за их жизнь и целостность их тел. Гинтоки был такой же, как и Тоширо, он испытывал страсть к себе подобным. Встреть его Тоширо в другое время при иных обстоятельствах, назовись Гинтоки обычным гладиатором…  
— Пожалуй, нам не нужны помощники, — сказал он и сделал знак Юноске. — Идите откуда пришли.   
— Вам не нужны сильные воины? — фыркнула девчонка. — Я тоже сражалась на арене, между прочим, и надрала зад многим парням.  
— С каких пор на арену выпускают женщин? — спросил Юноске недоверчиво.  
— С тех пор, как в вашей империи перевелись мужики. Когда римские солдаты станут драть вам зад, кричите о помощи погромче, потому что к тому времени мы будем далеко.  
— Вон! — заорал Тоширо. — Юноске, гони туда, откуда они прибыли, или сразу кидай с обрыва.   
Юноске, сам испугавшийся вспышки гнева своего вождя, возразил слабым голосом:  
— Но они утверждают, что сумели взобраться по обрыву. С той стороны, где мы не выставляли охрану.  
Тоширо замер с открытым ртом, лишившись дара речи. Да, его войско пусть находилось на возвышении по отношению к римскому, однако это не являлось преимуществом: римлян больше многократно, и пройти мимо них никак не выходит. С одной лишь единственной стороны он велел не ставить охрану, потому что римляне не взобрались бы по отвесной каменной стене. А эти трое, похожие на местных сумасшедших, утверждают, что одолели её? Это объяснило бы, как им удалось попасть в лагерь гладиаторов в обход осады… Но не проясняло, как они смогли это сделать.  
— Я забралась первая, а потом сбросила вниз верёвку этим двоим слабакам, — сообщила девчонка, поглядывая в сторону телеги с провиантом.   
— Покажи руки, — велел Тоширо, сам не понимая, зачем делает это. Девчонка презрительно фыркнула, но руки протянула, и Тоширо долго разглядывал грязные пальцы, обломанные ногти и содранные до крови кончики пальцев.  
— Откуда нам знать, вдруг ты как кошка, зарываешь своё дерьмо в землю.  
Окита подошёл неслышно, будто сам был котом, и с ухмылкой оглядел новоприбывших. «Я же сказал вам, что они совсем никудышные», — говорил весь его вид.  
— Господин Тоширо, — произнес он с издевкой, как всегда делал это, называя Тоширо «господином», — потратьте последние драгоценные часы своей жизни на что-то другое, а этих троих отдайте мне. Вы же видите, они сумасшедшие, они одержимы демонами тупости и бесполезности, а эти демоны могут вселиться и в наших людей. Хотя у вас своих демонов в голове хватает, да, господин Тоширо?  
— Кого это ты назвал одержимой? — с угрозой спросила девчонка. — Если я путешествую вместе с бесполезным стариком и этим собачьим кормом, я всё равно великий воин Кагура!  
— Вот видите, — с удовольствием повторил Окита. — Бесполезный старик, собачий корм и одержимая. Давайте принесем жертву богам и помолимся, чтобы они не сильно обиделись на это никудышное подношение.   
— Замолчите всё, — произнес Тоширо вполголоса, однако перепалка тут же утихла. Пока Окита ругался с рыжей девчонкой, он всё думал над тем, что она сказала. Положение его войска казалось безнадёжным, но сейчас он снова воспрял духом.  
— Они нам ещё пригодятся. Заставьте их хорошенько попотеть, а потом накормите тем, что останется от обеда, — распорядился он.   
Приказом оказался разочарован не только Окита, но и троица.  
— А мы-то думали, в вашем лагере хорошо кормят беглых рабов и легендарных героев, — укоризненно сказал Гинтоки.  
— Так вот зачем вы к нам пожаловали, — со смехом сказал Юноске. — Идёмте-ка, мы покажем вам наше гостеприимство бывших рабов.  
— А зачем бы мы ещё к вам пришли, как не за бесплатной жратвой? — удивилась девчонка, однако последовала за ним.  
— Кагура, мы же договорились врать, что мы большие поклонники гладиатора Тоширо и пришли помочь ему против легионеров…

***   
В лагере наконец стало оживлённо, люди после пары дней тоскливого бездействия принялись за работу. Лица их светились надеждой, и сердце Тоширо наполнялось радостью при взгляде на них.   
Его люди, которые доверились ему, которых он завёл на верную погибель, теперь могли спастись.  
— Режьте виноградные лозы везде, где увидите, и собирайте всё тряпьё, что сможете найти. Разрезайте свои палатки, раздевайте мертвецов, — велел он.   
Раздав приказы, Тоширо направился проверить, как идут дела у странной троицы, что явилась к нему, как проклятие и благословение богов одновременно.   
Все трое старательно плели верёвки под присмотром Сагару Ямазаки, которого все товарищи называли просто Джимми. Когда Тоширо пригляделся, то увидел, что старается лишь мальчик, а рыжая девчонка и фальшивый Белый Гладиатор только стонут и делают вид, что плетут. Самозванец между вздохами и причитаниями умудрялся рассказывать Джимми свою историю.  
— ...Старуха была настоящей ведьмой. Наверняка втайне от остальных она поклонялась Фобосу и Деймосу. Она была злая, как весталка, которая тридцать лет хранила девственность, а когда наконец можно было выйти замуж, все мужчины разбежались как от огня. Хотя когда-то у неё был супруг, храбрый человек, наверное…  
— Фобос и Деймос не из той мифологии, как римская матрона может поклоняться им? — сказал Тоширо; непрестанная болтовня Гинтоки начала раздражать его.  
— Что ты понимаешь в кровавых культах, — ответил тот, нисколько не смущаясь. — Старуха всё требовала с меня плату за ту жалкую лачугу, в которой разрешила мне как-то переночевать…  
— И сколько же раз ты переночевал у неё? — захихикал Джимми.   
— Старухе всё равно не нужна была эта гора досок и соломы, так какая ей разница, кто там жил и сколько лет — мерзкие жабы в бородавках или достойный муж? Она велела заработать денег, и мне пришлось вернуться на арену…  
— Ты по собственной воле снова пошёл в гладиаторы? — не поверил своим ушам Тоширо. Теперь самозванец казался ему не просто глупым, но и мерзким, как упомянутая им самим жаба. — Мы сбежали, чтобы не убивать и не погибать на потеху толпы, а ты по своей воле пошёл на арену?   
Так он узнал, что взгляд Гинтоки может быть холодным, как горный снег.   
— Старуха держала харчевню, но ей едва хватало на жизнь. Когда-то она была женой трибуна и ела досыта, но те времена прошли. Благодаря мне она смогла наконец вспомнить вкус мяса и хорошего вина. Ради этого стоит выйти на арену и три, и тридцать раз.  
Тоширо приложил все силы, чтобы сдержать злую дрожь тела. Какими бы благими намерениями ни прикрывался Гинтоки, все знают — гладиаторы, люди меча, находятся на самом дне, их все презирают; но куда ниже пали те, кто стал гладиатором по своей воле, кто добровольно произнес клятву: «Позволяю жечь, вязать, сечь и казнить меня мечом».  
— Ты сплёл плохую верёвку, — оборвал он словоизлияния Гинтоки. — Распускай и начинай снова.  
— Это отличная верёвка, она выдержит целую лошадь и троих откормленных рабов впридачу, — ответил Гинтоки беспечным тоном, — что бы ты ни собирался с ней делать.  
— Спущу тебя на ней с высоты, — ответил Тоширо.  
Гинтоки изменился в лице и сделал вид, что внимательно оглядывает верёвку.  
— А ведь, пожалуй, можно сделать и покрепче, — пробормотал он.  
— Научи его, как плести крепкую верёвку, и остальных тоже, — велел Тоширо, обращаясь к Джимми. — А где девчонка? — спохватился он. 

***  
Девчонка нашлась у полевой кухни, она по пояс забралась в большой котёл, в котором повар варил похлёбку для всех гладиаторов из остатков еды. Она пиналась как пьяный фавн, если её пытались оттащить за ноги, и лишь когда Тоширо пинком опрокинул котёл, она выпала и повалилась рядом.  
Живот у неё округлился, будто она на сносях, лицо перепачкалось по самые брови, и она умудрилась уснуть тут же, около котла.  
— Кто она такая? — спрашивали друг у друга люди. — Её послали к нам боги в качестве наказания?  
— Нет, это лазутчик римлян, который должен был лишить нас последних припасов, — убеждённо произнес Окита. — Если мы вскроем ей живот сейчас, то сможем спасти хоть часть еды.  
Девчонка приоткрыла один глаз и сказала:  
— Сейчас я спасу этот мир от тебя, отродье Тифона и Ехидны.  
— Опять не та мифология, — сказал Тоширо и обратился к своим людям: — Не стойте столбами, идите работать со всеми.  
— Но это же была вся наша еда, — пожаловался Тецуноске.  
— Вы сами виноваты, что не смогли спасти свои припасы от какой-то девчонки! Это будет вам побуждением, чтобы быстрее выбраться из окружения римлян.  
Тоширо старался говорить грозно и храбро, но у самого живот прилип к спине. Если они не выберутся из кольца римлян этой ночью, то к следующему вечеру так ослабнут от голода, что не смогут держать в руках мечи и копья.  
Тецуноске, казалось, был озабочен не только едой; он отозвал Тоширо в сторону и взволнованно сказал:  
— Господин Тоширо, это не простая девчонка.  
— Да-да, оправдывайся тем, что девчонка оказалась сильнее вас всех.  
— Но поглядите на неё! У неё бледная кожа, как у благородной или как у трупа, она укрывается от солнца зонтом, но сильна и прожорлива, как целый отряд воинов. Это девица из племени лепус ноктис, ночных кроликов, а себя они называют ято…  
— Я рад, что ты столько знаешь о чужих племенах, но что нам за…  
— Неужели вы никогда не видели их на арене? Они из очень далёких мест, и они невероятно сильны и жестоки. Из-за их силы их трудно пленить, и говорят, когда-то полегла целая когорта, чтобы повязать одного ято. Однако тот стал настоящим украшением арены, будто сама Белонна, богиня войны, вселилась в простого смертного. Ему нравилось убивать противников, иногда он даже не дожидался решения толпы. Никто так ни разу не победил его в бою.  
— «Украшением», — горько передразнил Тоширо. — Ты так говоришь, будто в кровавой бойне есть красота. И что же с ним стало, с тем ято?  
Тецуноске смущённо потупился. Когда-то он, младший сын знатного патриция, остался без наследства отца и пошёл в гладиаторы господина Исао, чтобы заработать денег и славы. Его семья отвернулась от него окончательно, а сам он понял, что в гладиаторстве нет ни чести, ни доблести. Однако восхищение великими бойцами осталось, и если кто и знал больше всех о самых славных гладиаторах прошлого, то только он.  
— Если верить слухам, сам император наконец даровал ему свободу в честь какой-то очередной военной победы, и теперь он доживает старость на окраине Рима в собственном лупанарии.   
— Славная жизнь и славная старость, — сказал Тоширо со всем возможным презрением, хотя слова Тецуноске о публичном доме бывшего гладиатора задели что-то внутри. Сам он не спал ни с кем уже такое долгое время, что был уверен — когда дойдёт до дела, он и не вспомнит, как это делается. А ещё эти взгляды Гинтоки, вызывавшие совершенно неуместные мысли и желания.  
Однако слова Тецуноске заставили его призадуматься не только о постели. В конце концов, пробрались же как-то эти трое сюда, а заодно и подали Тоширо спасительную идею.

***  
— Идём со мной, — сказал Тоширо, обращаясь к Гинтоки. Тот с облегчением бросил недоплетённую веревку, но Тоширо велел: — Возьми с собой. И ты, парень, тоже вставай.   
В сгущающихся сумерках они прошли мимо людей, которые оживлёно собирались, почти к краю плато, на котором расположился лагерь. Тоширо поприветствовал часовых, которые доложили, что римляне внизу не торопятся атаковать, а привольно расположились у подножия горы, пьют и жарят мясо.  
Тоширо втянул носом вкусный запах, рот поневоле наполнился слюной.  
— Кагура уже всё съела? — спросил Гинтоки, наблюдающий за ним.  
— Ты мог предупредить.  
— Зачем? — рассмеялся Гинтоки. — Ты был такой злой, Тоширо Тернистый, что я решил проверить, сможешь ли ты стать ещё злее.  
— Какой ты идиот, — сказал Тоширо, не вкладывая в свои слова злость или насмешку. Он устал за день, а предстояла ещё тяжёлая ночь. — Ты и сам остался без еды, и оставил своего мальчишку. Видишь эти колья? Втыкай их так, чтобы стояли ровно и крепко.  
Пристраивая колья в каменистую землю, Гинтоки ворчал, как брюзгливый старик, мальчишка помогал ему молча. Он и в самом деле оказался силён для своих возраста и комплекции. Тоширо наблюдал за ними и размышлял, что делать с незваными гостями, если войско выберется из осады. Может, от них и будет толк в бою, но много ли? Гинтоки не производит впечатление храбреца, он ленив, трусоват и склочен. И он назвался Белым Гладиатором. Сердце Тоширо царапало при этом воспоминании.  
— Закончили? — спросил он. — Сейчас для вас будет ещё работа. Видите, кто лежит тут, прикрытый тряпьём?  
Увидев, какая предстоит работа, Гинтоки стал белее своих волос.   
— Чем я могу помочь твоим мертвецам? — простонал он. — Я ведь пришёл спасать живых.  
— Живые завидуют мёртвым, когда ты рядом, — ответил Тоширо. — Бери вот этого, он совсем свежий, и неси к кольям.  
Всего они перенесли пятерых, выбирая тех, у которых были целы руки, ноги и головы. Когда Тоширо велел привязать их к кольям, Гинтоки снова начал ныть:  
— Почему бы просто не насадить их на колья и уйти, и не тревожить мёртвых больше нужного?   
Он замолчал лишь тогда, когда Тоширо пригрозил, что велит насадить на кол его самого, и позвал Окиту, чтобы тот проследил за работой. Потом он снова обошёл лагерь и убедился, что верёвки из лозы и тряпок готовы на всех, что костры горят жарко и далеко видны в ночи.   
К обрыву он успел вовремя и успел спасти Гинтоки и его мальчишку: Окиту тоже посетила мысль посадить новобранцев на колы, но, в отличие от Тоширо, у него слово редко расходилось с делом, особенно если его некому было остановить.

***  
Наконец всё было готово: фигуры мертвецов, изображавшие часовых, освещались кострами позади, и римляне должны были думать, что лагерь не собирается сниматься. В это время у края отвесной скалы под покровом ночи войско Тоширо спускалось вниз по верёвкам. Сам он не трогался с места, следя за тем, чтобы все спустились благополучно.  
Гинтоки и Шинпачи, его мальчишки, видно не было, они ушли искать Кагуру. Последний раз Тоширо видел её мирно спящей у костра, и он надеялся, что она так и останется там, какой бы сильной ни была.  
Когда почти все рабы спустились, проклятая троица подошла к нему.  
— Что, вам уже нужна моя помощь? — спросила девчонка, зевая.  
— Да, — ответил Тоширо. — Нужно, чтобы кто-то остался на ночь, шумел и поддерживал огонь, пока мы не отойдём достаточно далеко.   
К его удивлению, голос подал молчавший прежде мальчишка Шинпачи.  
— Почему вы такой жестокий? — сказал он, близоруко щурясь. — Что бы Гинтоки ни говорил, мы в самом деле пришли вам помочь. И мы действительно пригодимся вам в бою.  
Тоширо молчал.  
— Вы не верите, что он Белый Гладиатор, да? — догадался Шинпачи. — Думаете, мы обманщики? Я сам сначала не верил, но когда увидел его в бою…  
— Хватит, — оборвал его Гинтоки. — Зачем тебе унижаться и упрашивать Тоширо Тернистого, если его сердце ожесточено множеством битв и сражений? И кто-то ведь должен остаться здесь, почему не мы?  
— Я согласна, смогу ещё поспать у костра, а тут холодно, — сказала Кагура, зевая.  
Тоширо кольнуло чувство вины: в конце концов, если бы не эти трое убогих, он бы и не придумал, как выбраться отсюда. Но Гинтоки назвался Белым Гладиатором…  
— Вам не обязательно сидеть здесь всю ночь, — сказал он.   
— Конечно, необязательно, — подхватил Гинтоки и подмигнул ему, как старому знакомому. — Мы можем спуститься в любой момент, как захотим, даже сейчас можем уйти отсюда. Нас ведь так и не приняли в эту тёплую компанию, чтобы мы прониклись командным духом. Но мы дадим доблестным гладиаторам уйти подальше. Не то мне придётся рассказывать внукам, что в лагере Тоширо Тернистого я только плёл веревки и осквернял трупы.  
Тоширо мягко тронули за плечо: обернувшись, он увидел Тецуноске.  
— Все спустились, пора и нам с вами, господин Тоширо, — сказал он.

***  
Пробирались в темноте, стараясь ступать неслышно, прижимая к себе обмотанное тряпками, чтобы не бряцало и не блестело под луной, оружие. Тоширо зорко вглядывался в темноту: не сверкнёт ли где чужой обнажённый меч, не отразится ли предательский звёздный свет от доспехов римского солдата?  
Сейчас он старался думать лишь о том, что ждёт впереди, а не о тех, кого оставил позади.  
«Вы не верите, что он Белый Гладиатор? Я сам сначала не верил, но когда увидел его в бою…»  
— Не верю, извини, — прошептал он и оглянулся. Костры на склоне горели ярко, мёртвые часовые несли последний караул. Мысленно Тоширо попросил прощения у покойников, которых не похоронил по-человечески, и у троих проходимцев, которые показали себя достойно, пусть и напоследок.   
Его вдруг охватил холодный ужас: а что, если это хитрость римлян, и те послали троих нелепых шпионов, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, и сейчас, когда войско идёт через узкую расщелину, спереди и сзади за камнями притаились римские солдаты?   
Но вокруг царила тишина, и чем ближе был выход из ущелья, тем легче становилось на душе. Как же тяжело, когда от твоих решений зависит судьба огромного количества людей. И когда ты не можешь спасти всех, раскаянно думал Тоширо, раз за разом возвращаясь мыслями к разочарованному мальчику Шинпачи.   
«Почему вы так жестоки?»  
— Как думаете, господин Тоширо, — прошептал Окита ему в ухо, заставив едва не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Сердце так точно подскочило в груди. — Как думаете, далеко эти трое от лагеря? Может, сейчас они у римлян, отчитываются обо всём, и славное войско падёт жертвой вашей постыдной доброты. А мы ведь могли бы поиграть с ними в первых христиан, я был бы львом…  
— Костры горят, — ответил Тоширо.  
Костры действительно горели в ночи; кажется, они даже стали ярче.

***  
Отчего римляне решили поставить часовых там, откуда не стоило ждать нападения, Тоширо так никогда и не узнал. Но это не было засадой, слишком уж растерялся римский солдат, который увидел, как из-за скалы выходят оборванные и вооружённые люди с недобрыми лицами.  
Однако он быстро справился с собой, поднёс к губам горн и успел протрубить прежде, чем меч Тоширо вонзился в его горло.  
Пронзительный звук разнёсся по окрестностям, Тоширо почти воочию увидел, как вскакивают повсюду римские солдаты, хватаются за мечи, надевают гривастые шлемы.   
— Вперёд! — закричал он, воздевая меч. — Скорее, здесь небольшой отряд, мы успеем прорваться.

***   
Они не успели: крошечный отряд сражался как бешеный. Слава о воинах Тоширо, бесстрашных и безжалостных, успела разнестись по всей Италии, и римские солдаты решили биться до последнего, чтобы не попасться в руки злобных гладиаторов.  
Тоширо рубил, колол, парировал и отбивался, и смотрел с ужасом, как блестят под лучами луны щиты и шлемы солдат, спешащих на помощь маленькому отряду; слушал, как дрожит земля под калигами на римских ногах.  
Конечно, все отряды, что окружили гору, не могли слышать короткий звук горна, да и не успели бы, но и сейчас численное преимущество не на стороне гладиаторов и рабов.   
И Тоширо сделал единственное, что мог для своих людей: когда на место схватки прибыл сам военачальник на коне, в белом плаще, Тоширо воздел меч и крикнул, глядя ему в глаза:  
— Славься, цезарь! Идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя!   
С криком он ринулся в гущу сражения, и остальные бросились за ним, а римские солдаты дрогнули.  
Рёв, вырвавшийся из множества глоток, нарастал, поглощал собой ночную тишину, перекрывал звоны мечей и стоны раненых. И перерос в яростный, животный вопль, который, казалось, не может издавать живое существо.   
По рядам сражающихся пронёсся ропот, Тоширо оглянулся и узрел Белого Гладиатора.   
Казалось, сама его фигура источает сияние: подсвеченные луной волосы окружали голову как ореол, меч опускался, оставляя за собой серебристую дугу. Тоширо больше не видел деревяшку — в руках Гинтоки находилось смертоносное оружие. Он сражался так отчаянно и дико, как умирающий зверь; как воин, окружённый вражеским войском и желающий унести с собой в царство Плутона как можно больше врагов.  
Девчонка Кагура тоже была с ним и походила не на кролика, но на горного льва. Она крушила врагов своим зонтом и голыми руками, она дралась как десяток воинов, и Тоширо готов был признать, что Тецуноске прав.   
Бок о бок с ними сражался и Шинпачи; пусть он плохо видел, но хорошо чувствовал движения, и с каждым взмахом его меча падал враг. Ободрённый, Тоширо кинулся в бой с новыми силами.   
Той ночью Тоширо Тернистый и Белый Гладиатор Гинтоки сражались бок о бок. Той ночью гладиаторы победили.

Утро встретило их прохладой в захваченном римском лагере. Остатки солдат бесславно отступили, и теперь можно было передохнуть и наконец перекусить тем жареным мясом, запах которого они чувствовали ночью.  
Вокруг Гинтоки собралось немало гладиаторов, и он снова травил свои байки про старуху, которая отправила его зарабатывать деньги, и он пошёл на арену. Кто-то спросил его о далёком прошлом, когда он был одним из знаменитой четвёрки разбойников, а после гладиаторов.   
— Моя память уже не та, что раньше, — ответил Гинтоки ворчливо. — Передай-ка мне ту бутылку, и я, возможно, что-то вспомню.   
Сам Окита подал ему вино со словами: «Вот ваше вино, господин Белый Гладиатор».  
Тоширо покачал головой. Вот и новая победа, его люди спасены, можно передохнуть. Но спать даже после тяжёлого дня и утомительной ночи не хотелось. Он подсел к костру, где в окружении солдат Кагура и Шинпачи жарили остатки мяса.   
— Теперь вы верите? — спросил Шинпачи, когда Тоширо присел с ним рядом.   
— Ты мог бы и не спрашивать. — Он помолчал, потом произнёс с усилием: — Вы помогли нам трижды: и когда подали идею спасения, и когда остались жечь костры, и потом, в бою.  
— Ты мог бы и не напоминать. Вы просто отдадите нам всё своё золото, и мы будем в расчёте, — отозвалась Кагура; рот её был набит мясом, и если бы Тоширо не знал её уже достаточно хорошо, не понял бы и слова.   
К костру подошёл Окита, который, видно, достаточно наслушался баек Гинтоки.  
— А ты достойно сражалась, — сказал он, обращаясь к Кагуре. — Пожалуй, я разрешу тебе прийти ко мне в мою палатку сегодня ночью. Моя палатка, — он завертел головой, выбирая, и указал на самую высокую и большую, верхушку которой украшала медная статуя орла, — вон та.  
— А ты сражался плохо, — ответила Кагура, не выпуская баранью ногу из зубов, — и мамочка сегодня не погладит тебя по головке и не расскажет на ночь сказку.  
— Никакого отдыха в палатках ночью! — приказал Тоширо. — Отдыхаем днём, а ночью снова отправляемся в путь, если не хотим, чтобы новые отряды римлян напали на нас!  
Никто не обратил на него внимания.   
Он поднялся на ноги, потому что от перепалки Окиты и Кагуры звенело в ушах, отмахнулся от предложенного кем-то кубка с вином и побрёл в сторону реки. Его люди отмечали победу грязные, запылённые, окровавленные, а ему вдруг захотелось смыть кровь со своих рук и лица.  
Река пряталась за большим каменистым холмом, и когда Тоширо вышел на берег, то увидел при свете восходящего солнца белую фигуру, выходящую из воды.  
Волосы Гинтоки намокли и потемнели, глаза были привычно тусклыми. А ведь ночью они и вправду сияли, подумал Тоширо.  
— Желаешь потереть спинку герою? — спросил Гинтоки без улыбки.  
— Желаю смыть с себя всю грязь последней битвы.  
Тоширо снял с себя изрубленные доспехи и рубище, в которое превратилась его одежда, и с наслаждением окунул горящее тело в ледяную реку.   
Вода смывала с него кровь, и пот, и усталость, и тревоги последних дней, словно река Стикс, и Тоширо было плевать, что она не из римской мифологии. Подчерпнув со дна песка, он потёр плечи, грудь, кисти. Грязь понемногу отходила, кожа горела и скрипела под прикосновениями.  
Когда он вышел на берег, взбодрившийся, заново наполненный силами, Белый Гладиатор Гинтоки ждал его, утреннее солнце блестело на каплях в его кудрях, ласкало светлую кожу.   
Тоширо подумал о том, что он мог сейчас умирать от голода на склоне горы, мог лежать мёртвый у её подножия. Но он был жив и не собирался отказывать себе ни в чём.  
Гинтоки не удивился, когда Тоширо наклонился поцеловать его, и ответил на поцелуй, сначала невесомо, едва коснувшись влажными губами, потом со всё большей силой. У его поцелуя был вкус свободы, и надежды, и трофейного римского вина.   
У него были жёсткие, мозолистые руки: Тоширо вспомнил отполированную этими ладонями до блеска рукоять деревянного меча. Сейчас эти руки гладили его, зарывались в его волосы, сжимали его тело. Тоширо тоже хотелось ощутить его тело, и он трогал, оглаживал, ощущал под пальцами тонкие полоски шрамов, чувствовал дрожь, сходную с той, что била его самого.  
Гинтоки потянул его к себе, укладывая рядом, на разложенную одежду, а сам поднялся над ним. Он разорвал поцелуй, но лишь для того, чтобы приникнуть губами к горлу Тоширо, прямо у подбородка. Горячее влажное касание к охлаждённой коже обжигало, расходилось волнами тепла по телу, и сам Гинтоки был волной, что накрывала с головой. Его руки, губы и язык были везде: на плечах, груди и животе Тоширо. Он был жаден и неистов, совсем как в бою, и своими ласками он брал чужое тело, как победитель. Отдавшись ощущениям, Тоширо не сразу почувствовал, как губы Гинтоки коснулись его вставшего члена.  
Никогда никто из людей, с которыми Тоширо делил постель, не делали это, и только старые боевые товарищи делились рассказами о том, что выделывали продажные женщины в публичных домах империи. Но Гинтоки не выглядел смущённым, даже когда он плотно обхватил член Тоширо губами. В этом не было ничего бесстыдного, одно лишь удовольствие, одна нежность человека к человеку.   
В объятиях Гинтоки Тоширо наконец почувствовал то, чего не ощущал очень давно — надёжность. Возможность отпустить тревогу, боль и страх. Сейчас, лёжа обнажённым на речном берегу с человеком, которого он знал немногим более суток, Тоширо был наконец спокоен.  
Гинтоки ласкал его губами и языком так, как, наверное, не делала этого ни одна продажная женщина, и Тоширо словно вновь оказался в воде, но вода была тёплой, и бархатно-нежный прибой накрывал его раз за разом, понемногу поднимая, пока не вынес на вершину блаженства. И там он потерял все мысли, все страхи, даже свою личность, растворяясь в бесконечном блистающем звёздном потоке. Какое-то время Тоширо ещё позволял себе плыть по течению, пока совсем в другом мире его тело содрогалось от оргазма.  
Наконец он открыл глаза и снова оказался на берегу реки, чьи воды рассвет красил ярко-оранжевым. Гинтоки полулежал рядом, опираясь на локоть, и смотрел на него из-под светлых ресниц.   
Тоширо привстал сам.  
— Теперь я хочу сделать тебе приятно, — сказал он, положив руку Гинтоки на грудь и заставляя опуститься на спину.   
Плоть самого Гинтоки была под пальцами упругой и жаркой, как шёлк на ощупь. Тоширо на пробу провёл языком, привыкая ко вкусу кожи Гинтоки, Белого Гладиатора. Пальцы Гинтоки впились в его волосы, потянули на себя, принуждая быть смелее. Но Тоширо осторожно взял губами блестящую головку, обвёл языком, потом обхватил посильнее, уже целиком, как сладкое лакомство. Он плохо помнил то, что делали с ним, но желал принести ему не меньшее удовольствие, потому что сама мысль о том, что он доставляет наслаждение Гинтоки, возбуждала его. Приноровившись, он взял в рот насколько смог, и Гинтоки застонал.   
Он увлёкся и не понял, что случилось, когда Гинтоки сам начал толкаться в его рот, дёрнулся его член, и рот Тоширо наполнила тёплая солёная жидкость. Он проглотил её, не думая, подтянулся на руках и поцеловал перепачканными губами рот Гинтоки, а тот ответил ему. 

***  
Спустя бесконечно долгое время, когда солнце встало выше, а тени укоротились, Тоширо снова спустился к реке и обмыл лицо и тело.   
— Куда вы теперь? — спросил Гинтоки за его спиной; он лежал на берегу, закинув руки за голову, сжимал между зубов травинку и говорил совсем невнятно, но Тоширо понял по интонации, непривычно серьёзной.  
— На Рим, — коротко ответил он.   
Гинтоки перестал жевать травинку и взглянул на него с восхищением, каким зрители на трибунах Колизея удостаивали или очень смелых бойцов, или форменных самоубийц.   
— Вот не скажешь по тебе, что ты мечтаешь о багряной тоге и титуле цезаря. Игры-то хоть оставишь? А то в Риме можно будет помереть со скуки.  
— Мы и так можем там все умереть… идиот, — не сдержался Тоширо, подойдя, наклонился и толкнул его в плечо. — Я хочу освободить одного человека, Исао Кондо, а потом мы как можно быстрее уберёмся оттуда. Но это если всё пройдёт хорошо, так что подумай ещё, хочешь ли ты в наш отряд самоубийц.   
— Он же ланиста, хозяин гладиаторской школы. Хочешь убить его лично?  
— Он не просто ланиста. Он сам бывший гладиатор и солдат, как мы, он знает, каково это — оказаться на самом дне. Он снова дал нам в руки мечи и научил, как выживать на арене… как убивать красиво, чтобы зрители полюбили нас и щадили, если над нами одержат верх, — проговорил Тоширо через силу. — Он рассказывал нам, как победить того или иного врага, он позволял смотреть битвы с будущими соперниками, чтобы мы учились. И когда стало известно, что на очередных Играх устроят настоящую бойню для гладиаторов, именно он подготовил нам побег, а сам остался, прикрывая нас. Что бы мы ни сделали для него, мы никогда сполна не отплатим ему за доброту.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что его ещё не казнили? — спросил Гинтоки вполголоса.  
— Потому что хороших гладиаторов осталось немного, а когда закончится очередная война и прибудут пленные, кто-то должен будет обучить их основам гладиаторского искусства, чтобы бой вышел красивый. Кто-то должен будет выйти вместе с ними и устроить зрелище…  
— Я понял тебя, — сказал Гинтоки, — а после?  
— Отправимся на самый юг, а там пираты отвезут нас домой, к нашим родным. Я ведь наёмник, моя родина не здесь, как и твоя. Хочешь с нами?  
— А если не отвезут?   
Вместо ответа Тоширо улёгся рядом; утренний ветер холодил потное тело, но человеческое тепло рядом грело.   
— Мои солдаты думают, что мы непобедимы, потому что мы ещё ни разу не проигрывали. Но я-то знаю, что это пока за нас не взялись всерьёз, пока армии Рима раскиданы по провинциям… Я ведь когда-то сам был солдатом, наёмником, убивал по приказу. Но потом понял, что это не моё, что я больше не могу. Я не буду служить тому человеку, что стоит у власти, и выполнять его приказы. Мой меч выкован не для этого.  
— Дезертировал?   
— Хотел, но меня и моих людей поймали и отправили на арену. Не знаю, что стало бы с нами, если бы не господин Исао… А сейчас я наконец свободен, сам могу выбрать, куда мне пойти, и мой меч принадлежит только мне. Это уже лучшая жизнь, которую я мог бы себе пожелать.  
— Значит, ты понимаешь, почему мы пришли к вам, — сказал Гинтоки, помолчав. — Я ведь тоже всего лишь захотел, чтобы мой меч принадлежал только мне. А ещё проклятая старая ведьма выгнала меня взашей и велела не возвращаться…  
— Теперь твой меч — это мой меч, если ты собираешься вступить в мою армию! — сказал Тоширо с возмущением и толкнул его кулаком в бок.   
Гинтоки подскочил и сам сжал кулаки.   
— Я не в твоей армии, я наёмный боец, понятно?   
— Это не значит, что ты не должен слушать моих приказов! Что за человек ты, Белый Гладиатор, ты же уморишь меня раньше римлян.  
— А я-то при чём? — ещё пуще обиделся Гинтоки. — Тот светловолосый парень-садист тоже не слушается тебя, а ещё он подлил что-то в вино, которое предлагал тебе. Тебя могут прикончить твои же люди, между прочим.  
«Окита», — без злости подумал Тоширо. Как хорошо, что умыться ему тогда хотелось сильнее, чем выпить. И тогда он точно не встретил бы Гинтоки на берегу реки.   
Он медленно оделся, ёжась от прикосновения жёсткой ткани к мокрой коже. Гинтоки, тоже одевшись, молча встал напротив.  
— Ладно, — сказал он наконец. — Я готов следовать твоим приказам за отдельную плату. Подумай сам, живая легенда в твоем войске!  
— Поставлю тебя под командование Окиты, — утомлённо пригрозил Тоширо.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, пусть плата будет символическая, и Кагуре с Шинпачи можешь не платить вовсе, еду они сами себе добудут. И я умею плести верёвки, не забывай!  
«С этим человеком, — подумал Тоширо, — я пройду ещё через много сражений и доберусь до самого Рима, и освобожу господина Исао». Однако он с самого начала был моритури, идущим на смерть, и погибнуть на поле боя бок о бок с Белым Гладиатором было бы славной смертью.   
Чуть дальше в лагере ругались друг с другом Окита и Кагура, и их крики, казалось, долетали до небес и могли перепугать самих ангелов.  
Хотя это, конечно, было уже совершенно из другой религии.


End file.
